simfootballresurrectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuba Missiles
The Cuba Missiles (Los Misiles de Cuba) are the most decorated sports franchise in Communist Cuba. We pledge allegiance to El Jefe Fidel Castro. Owner and GM: Alex Gomez, one-time SFL Executive of the Year and C.E.O. of #Winning Sports Management, Inc., which also owns the NSBL's Cuba Revolución and the GSHL's Chelyuskin Chinooks. Colors: Red, Blue, Grey, White, Black Formerly the one-time Super Bowl champion Uzbekistan Cherubs About Stadium: Che Guevara Dome (El Domo de Che Guevara), aka "The Che", "The Che Dome", "El Che" - Havana, Cuba Seating: 120,000 Mascot: Pedro the Cuban Cigar and his Mariachi Dancers, stars of the in-game soap opera, "Pedro y la Luna" Television Rights: Univisión (U.S.), Telemundo (International) One game per year held at Guantanamo Bay, seating 10,000 lucky winners - The annual Guantanamo Classic! Other Stadium Features: The stadium has 5 decks - A tall building which dominates the Havana skyline! There are 6 beautiful pools for premium season ticket holders! There are also many windows throughout the dome, offering world-class views of the beautiful city of Havana! You can even see Guantanamo Bay! There are 20 foot tall statues of Fidel Castro and Che Guevara near the 50 yard line, facing opposite to each other! When the Missiles score a touchdown, Pedro and his dancers run onto the field, withloud music playing and the security guards firing their AK-47s in the air. This makes for the greatest fan experience in all of the Sim Football League! Statues outside the Stadium: Vincenzo Berlin and Abdul Rashid Abdoujaparov, "The Catch" (Rosario Mathis to win the first Super Bowl) Retired Numbers: #28 (Lance Timlin), #44 (Rosario Mathis), #59 (Cuban Revolution), #85 (Robbie Hall), #94 (Hector Lovierto) Roster Payroll: $181 million QB #7 Vincenzo Berlin, Kansas, OVR=97-86-100-Accuracy-$8.5 Mil (5)-Leader RB #32 Dallas Lehman, Florida, OVR=85-85-90-Pass Catching-$6.5 Mil (3)-Leader RB #21 Grant Billings, Clemson, OVR=63-63-68-Blocking-$4 Mil (1)-Overreactive WR #81 Dante Paquette, Washington, OVR=90-85-95-Speed-$6.5 Mil (1)-Humble WR #83 Dakota Compton, Clemson. OVR=82-67-95-Hands-$7 Mil (3)-Downer WR #17 Trevor O'Brien, USC. OVR=75-74-98-Route Running-$5 Mil (2)-Focused WR #11 Bryce Justice, Buffalo, OVR=71-62-88-Strength-$1.5 Mil (1)-Lazy TE #46 Tim Hatcher, TCU, OVR=82-80-87-Size-$2.5 Mil (2)-Humble TE #84 Jay Cosby, Missouri, OVR=78-71-100-Strength-$4 Mil (3)-Lazy OT #51 Phil Allen, Ole Miss, OVR=79-78-99-Run Blocking-$6 (2)-Downer OT #66 Samuel Cash, Maryland. OVR=95-89-96-Pass Blocking-$7 Mil (4)-Downer OT #77 Frank Doherty, Rutgers, OVR=66-66-100-Footwork-$5.5 Mil (1)-Greedy OT #72 Ronnie Goodwin, Alabama. OVR=72-61-89-Toughness-$5.5 Mil (2)-Lazy OT #71 Eric Chamberlain, Michigan, OVR=68-62-77-Arm Strength-$1 Mil (3)-Humble OG #60 Lorenzo Connors, Arkansas, OVR=93-93-98-Weight-$6 Mil (4)-Lazy OG #64 Owen Hitchcock, Minnesota. OVR=85-78-89-Weight-$5 Mil (2)-Humble OG #70 Max Hughes, Penn St., OVR=82-75-96-Run Blocking-$4 Mil (2)-Leader OG #61 John Anthony, South Carolina, OVR=57-45-99-Toughness-$.5 Mil (2)-Humble C #58 Christian White, Indiana, OVR=87-80-97-Snapping Accuracy-$3 Mil (3)-Hardworking C #69 Pierre Marchall, Boise State, OVR=56-56-74-Longnapping-$.5 Mil (2)-Overreactive DE #93 Adrian Abbott, Mississippi St., OVR=92-87-98-Run Stop-$6 Mil (3)-Humble DE #52 Dylan Lyles, Ohio State, OVR=90-65-95-Pass Rush-$6.5 Mil (4)-Leader DE #74 Mason Pemberton. Penn St. OVR=61-48-82-Strength-$1.5 Mil (2)-Humble DE #92 Tristan Kidd, Minnesota. OVR=47-47-54-Size/Ball Swatting- $1 Mil (3)- Disciplined DT #98 Ezekiel Clarke, Auburn, OVR=90-81-99-Toughness-$8 Mil (3)-Lazy DT #75 Omar Wheeler, Oregon, OVR=83-45-96-Run Stop-$4 Mil (3)-Humble DT #90 Jayden Reyes, Clemson, OVR=76-76-76-Toughness-$5 Mil (4)-Greedy DT #54 Luis Bruno, Fresno St., OVR=58-48-82-Agility-$1.5 Mil (3)-Arrogant DT #99 Andrew Bell, Louisiana-Lafayette, OVR=49-45-99-Special Teams-$1 Mil (4)-Hardworking OLB #95 Rory Collinson, Minnesota. OVR=89-80-100-Speed-$6.5 Mil (4)-Leader OLB #55 Bryce Tubbs, LSU, OVR=77-45-84-Pass Coverage-$5 Mil (2)-Disciplined OLB #91 Tyson Burdict, Northern Illinois, OVR=69-64-87-Moves-$3.5 Mil (3)-Humble OLB #50 Kevin Richardson, UNLV, OVR=60-50-74-Agility-$2 Mil (3)-Humble ILB #53 Oliver Dost, Kansas St., OVR=93-76-98-Run Stop-$7.5 Mil (3)-Arrogant ILB #96 Simeon Cox, Oregon, OVR=74-69-89-Pass Coverage-$4.5 Mil (4)-Hardworking CB #27 DeSharquan Jones, Marshall, OVR=91-81-100-Pass Coverage-$9 Mil (4)-Greedy CB #26 Justin Endicott, Notre Dame, OVR=65-60-85-Deflecting-$2.5 Mil (1)-Humble CB #31 Lee Reid, Ohio St. OVR=61-45-87-Deflecting-$2.5 Mil (2)-Disciplined CB #24 Ricky Haslam, Louisiana Tech, OVR=59-45-99-Toughness-$2 Mil (3)-Lazy S #37 Joss Dennison, Connecticut. OVR=87-58-93-Tackling-$6 Mil (3)-Thug S #41 Jordan Beverly, Florida, OVR=84-83-94-Tackling-$6 Mil (2)-Downer S #29 Connor Ogden, Stanford, OVR=73-53-89-Reading QB-$2.5 Mil (3)-Hardworking S #25 Jackson Moleman, Mississippi St., OVR=67-54-86-Speed-$4 Mil (3)-Disciplined K #3 Joshua Roper, UCLA. OVR=91-90-100-$1 Mil (3)-Disciplined. P #6 Dalton Huang, Massachusetts. OVR=74-70-99-$1 Mil (2)-Hardworking. Coaching Staff Head Coach: Abdul Rashid Abdoujaparov - Lazy players improve faster Assistant Head Coach: Brandon Wise - Wide Receivers improve faster Offensive Coordinator: Evan Peters - Humble players improve faster Defensive Coordinator: Stephen Coon - Arrogant players improve faster Quarterbacks Coach: DeAngelo Berlin Running Backs Coach: Rudo Parikh Wide Receivers Coach: Rosario Mathis Offensive Line Coach: Robbie "Redneck" Johnson Defensive Line Coach: Charles O'Leary Linebackers Coach: Hector Lovierto Defensive Backs Coach: Lance Timlin Special Teams Coach: Juan Pablo Mañuel Cortéz Head Trainer: Koji Takahashi Special Assistants: Cegrum Nash, Ryan Lerner, Nigel Bradley, Miles Colon, Usmail De Los Santos